The Return of Invader Gene and Tak
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: This is a sequal to [Like Invader Father, Like Invader Son]. Everthings peaceful on Earth until Tak comes back! Why is she here and not killing Zim? Rated for Zim's and Tak's foul mouths'
1. Prologue

Kiya: Guess who back, back, back! Kiya's back, back, back! Tell a friend, friend, friend!

Dib: AHHHH

Kiya: What's wrong? I thought you liked me?

Dib: Yeah when your torturing Zim! But since you erased him from your last story I'm not sure?

Gir: Awww Dib misses Master!

Dib: NO I DON'T! I'm just worried that she'll do the same thing.

Kiya: Tell ya what? I'll bring back Zim and in the story I'll have a surprise guess!

Gir:0.0

Dib:0.o Who is it?

Kiya: It's a surprise Dib-stick! Now I bring life back to Zim!(writes that Zim is back)

Zim: I've returned!(looks at Kiya) AHHHHH the demon!

Kiya: 0.o Ok... let's start the story now

* * *

Prologue: A New Invasion 

Deep in space, an Irken escape pod lays in wait, in the asteroid belt, getting repaired.

"Zim, mark my words, as soon as the escape pod is finished and Mimi rebuild, I'll get you back!" Tak, a female Irken, cursed as she was fixing Mimi, her SIR unit. She bore purple eyes and a tail cape. She wore a purple Irken uniform and heavy metal boots. As she was repairing the ship a signal came on, indicating that someone was trying to get a hold of her.

"The signal is coming from the Masses!" Tak freaked, "I'd hope to speack to them later!" Tak was too ashamed that she was defeated by the fake invader, Zim, to meet the Tallest in the state she was in. As the signal got connected a tall Irken stood in view, but it wasn't the Tallest.

"Greetings Tak," the strange Irken greeted.

"Who are you and what have you done to the Tallest!" she yelled fearing the worst.

"I am your new Tallest, Gene, and I have a mission for you to complete." Gene answered.(A/N: Yea Gene's back!)

"How am I to believe that you're the new Tallest?" Tak asked curious to know when all this occurred.

"I've became the new leader when I was freed from a certain doom that I thought I was to suffer for years," Gene replied, "But I was freed by the old Tallest and, due to the rules of Irk, since I was taller than the two Tallests, I've became the new Tallest." Tak was taken aback by all of this. She remained silent for only a moment.

"So what is this misson, my Tallest?" Tak finally asked, now convinced.

" You are to go to Earth and-" Gene was cut off

"Go destroy Zim!" Tak asked in anxious.

"Uh something like that but do not harm Zim!" Gene informed.

"But why?" Tak asked again, "That was my last mission and I must complete it!"

"The two of you must be required to be there for when you arrive I'll give you both the mission." Gene inquired. Tak was shocked. Work, together, with Zim!

"But I thought my mission was to go to Earth?" Tak asked in confusion.

"It is," Gene said, "But there is another mission you must complete for me on Earth and it must be with Zim."

"Very well then," Tak said, "When am I to begin my mission?"

"Right now." Gene answered. The transmission ended there and Tak was in complete silent. 'This mission will be hard to complete with that moron as my partner' Tak thought.

"Where we going?" Mimi, Tak's SIR unit, asked. She was still acting like Gir.

"Earth." Tak replied.

"Yea!" Mimi yelled "I love Earth!"

"Yea, yea," Tak said, "The fuel tank should be enough to take us to Earth." So Tak and Mimi left the asteroid belt and headed for there next course, Earth.

* * *

Kiya: What will happen to Zim when he meets Tak again? 

Zim: WHAT! That excuse for an Irken is coming here!

Dib: Seems that way

Kiya: Why do I feel sleepy?

Zim: It's working

Kiya: As I take my rest I leave Gir in charge of here.

Zim and Dib: WHAT!

Gir(eyes turn red): Sir, yes sir!

Kiya: Good. Night >)

Zim: Nooo my plan ruined!


	2. Dude, Where's Gene?

Kiya: Sorry it took long, Zim was messing with my computer and he learned his lesson, didn't ya Zim? >)

Zim: Mumph!

Kiya: Zim's kinda tied up for a while (literately, he's tied down to a chair and his mouth is gaged with a dirty sock). Anyways onward to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Dude, Where's Gene? 

It's been two months since Zim found out about his father and that horrible day when Dib and Gaz launched his father in deep space, after being sucked in the game again. Zim had already started to miss his father's, torturing the humans, lessons. But now Zim had to deal with Gir, who just forgot who Gene was.

"There has to be a way to find Gene and destroy Dib at the same time, but how?" Zim pondered to himself. He remembered adding an escape button to the game but couldn't get there in time to stop the game from going into space. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.(A/N: They have a doorbell?) As if to answer Zim's questions he ran up to the door, after putting on his disguise, and answered the door. Zim half expected it was Dib, trying to spy on him as usual, but to his horror the person standing there wasn't Dib.

"TAK!" Zim yelled. Yes, the purple invader that tried to destroy him and the Earth, was standing there with Mimi.

"Mimi!" Gir screamed as he saw his buddy with her master. Mimi ran up to Gir and started to dance. Tak was as confused as Zim as to why Mimi started to dance.

"Zim," Tak yelled, not as happy as he was, "I'm here be-"

"You've come back for my robot bee, haven't you!" Zim yelled as he was hugging his said robot. He remembered what happened to his bee the last time she was here and was well prepared for her return. He pulled out his gun and targeted it to Tak's head. "Any last words, before I blow your brains out?"

"Yes many," Tak replied annoyed that he did that, "First off, I'm here because I was ordered here by our "new" Tallest."

"New?" Zim asked, confused as Tak when she received words about it.

"Yes," Tak answered, "So can you put your stupid gun away so I can explain?" Zim did what she asked, now curious as to what happened to their Tallness. "My mission from him was to come to Earth and receive further instructions to "our" mission." Just saying the word 'our' made her squegallyspouch turn.

"So what is... Wait a minute, OURS?" Zim yelled as if he didn't here correctly.

"Yes 'ours' and I don't know what the mission is," Tak answered, "All I know is that he was going to contact us as soon as I came to Earth to meet you."

"To the base!" Zim yelled. "Wait a minute, how do I know that this isn't a trap to destroy my base?"

"Zim, if I wanted to destroy your base I would have done it already," Tak replied, getting annoyed with Zim and the SIRS dancing, "Besides, I need your base to get in contact with our Tallest." So without anymore questions Zim and Tak had decent down into Zim's base.

"This is your base?" Tak asked looking at the small base that belonged to Zim, "This is pathetic!"

"Silence!" Zim yelled at Tak, "And don't touch anything!" With that said and done, Zim started to get connected to the Masses's ship to see what Tak said was true. Sure enough on the screen stood only one Irken. Before Tak could speak she was cut off.

"DADDY!" Zim screamed.(A/N: I know Zim would NEVER say that, but I wanted this scene to be funny, ok?)

"ZIM!" Tak screamed, "That's our new Tallest! How dare you insult him you-"

"It's ok Tak," Gene replied, "Zim is my son. That's why I didn't want you to destroy him."

"WHAT!" Tak screamed, freaked and confused, "But how?"

"Well let me explain..." Gene said.

* * *

Transmission Cut Off... 

Kiya: Ok for all those who read my first story knows how Zim and Gene are related. I advise to all viewers who didn't read the beginning sequel to please read it and come back to is story afterwards

Gene: Yes, I don't have time and really need to get back to the story before my time in this chapter is cut off!

Kiya: Ok I don't want to be rude but he and I aren't going to explain this in this story, so for Gene's background please look at "Like Invader Father, Like Invader Son" Thank You >)

Transmission Back Online...

* * *

"And that's what happened." Gene finished as Tak was taken aback by all this. 

"So does this mean I'm royalty?" Zim asked anxious for the result to be yes.

"I'm afraid that when Red and Purple banished you to this place that they made a rule that, if you were still alive, that no future Tallest could bring you back to Irk." Gene replied sadly.

"What?" Zim asked, hurt to what his father had just informed him, "But how-"

"Don't worry, Zim because we're coming to you!" Gene informed happy as he could.

"WHAT?" Both Tak and Zim asked.

"That's right, can't just leave my kids on that planet without support from me!" Gene replied.

"Wait a minute," Tak stopped, "Your kids? But I thought that Zim was your only son?"

"Yes and you're my only daughter as well." Gene answered.

"WHAT!" Zim's turn to yelled in confusion, "But how's that-"

"Well I've already explained it Zim," Gene replied, "Man, don't you listen?"

"Well, this means I'll have to watch my "little" brother here on Earth while you head your way here, right?"

"Wrong, it's the other away around, Zim's your older brother." Gene corrected Tak.

"WHAT!" They both screamed again.

"This I can explain," Gene said, "After Zim was born you were born 9.5 seconds later and you also bore my DNA so you are my youngest daughter."

"Well you'll have to obey me now, Tak." Zim smirked at Tak, who was now ashamed to not only be defeated by him but had to be related to him as well.

"So your mission is to stay put until the Armada arrives to destroy Earth, bye now!" Gene finished and disconnected from Zim and Tak who only stared at the monitor with pale blank faces.

* * *

Kiya: Well there's the chapter in a nutshell 

Zim: That must have been a pretty big shell to fit all that in?

Kiya: I know, this must have been one of my longest chapters ever! >)

Dib: So the surprise guest was Gene?

Kiya: NO! He was there to explain that part of the chapter for the viewers. The REAL surprise guest will come in unsuspectedly.

Dib: Isn't that why they're called "surprise" guests?

Kiya: (Death glares at Dib)

Dib: 0.0 Not that it matters (shakes nervously with fear)

Kiya: Anyways please review. >) Oh yes, the being tied down and stuffed with a dirty sock, is based on a true event that happened to me a LONG time ago (Dang, pulled a Dib again! When will I stop?)

Dib: Hey I thought I said- (Kiya gives death glare again) 0.0 please continue!

Kiya: >)


	3. Truths?

Kiya: >(

Gir: Awww what's wrong Kiya?

Kiya: Invader Johnny is going away and won't be able to read my story >(

Zim: OH! For a minute there I thought you were dying! >)

Kiya: MUST...KILL...ZIM!

Zim: 0.0 Uh... just kidding?

Kiya: After this chapter you will know what torture is!

Dib: I thought torture was being here with you?

Kiya: Invader Johnny, wherever you are, this is for you!(turns to Dib with a giant moose)

Dib: Noooo! Not the moose! AHHHHHH!

Kiya: As I torture Dib, here's the next chapter! >)

* * *

Chapter Two: Truths? 

After Gene had vanished from the screen, Zim and Tak stood there with blank faces looking at each other. Finding out that your enemy is your older or younger sibling is pretty hard o swallow.

"Ok Zim," Tak ordered, "We're just going to work together until Tallest...I mean Dad gets here to destroy this planet!"

"First off," Zim replied, "I'm the oldest so I should give the commands not you! Second, I agree with you about this "working together" thing. As soon as this is over we're back to the way things were. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Tak answered, she too didn't want to work with the idiot that destroyed her dreams of becoming a invader. "So then what should we do?"

"I just you're going to go to school, correct?" Zim asked.

"Yes," Tak answered, "Why?"

"Erase all the filthy stink-children, in the school, memories so that they don't recognize you. Then just, I don't know, say that you're my sister or something?"

"I guess, since with that incident last time, I rather not be known as the Weenier King's daughter." Tak answered, knowing that the guy smelled like weeniers.

"Excellent," Zim replied evilly, "But before we could relax, we must that care of the Dib first."

"Yes, that big headed kid right?" Tak asked, "You and him ruined my plans here on Earth and can withstand my memory erase scan."

"Don't worry about that," Zim replied, "None of the kids believes in Dib so if you have a problem with erasing his memories it's not a problem."

"I know that the kids don't believe him stupid," Tak gave a smudged look toward Zim, "I was there at that school, remember?"

"Silence!" Zim yelled, "I'll ignore that remark, Tak, as your commander I-"

"My commander?" Tak laughed, "You maybe my older brother, but never my commander in this mission."

"If you're going to insult my brilliant plans, then get out of my base!" Zim yelled, not taking anymore of Tak's insults.

"I wish I could but when Mimi and I came down, we used the last of our fuel tanks and the escape pod is completely destroyed."

"Very well then," Zim said coldly, "You will have to stay with me in my base."

"What!" Tak screeched, "With you! That's a laugh."

"If what you say is true then Dib must have seen your ship and if you would to wonder then the Dib would find you and gut you out!" With that said Tak knew that, that was to keep her here and would in fact happened if she left.

"And the other reason?" Tak asked, thinking that there had to be more than one reason.

"It's raining and you don't have the mechanism do defend yourself against it." Zim replied with a smirk of victory. Looking at the rain and back at Zim, she was beat against her words. Without even doing or saying anything else, Zim knew this as well.

"Very well then," Tak replied back coldly, "Mimi!" In an instant Mimi was done dancing with Gir and ran toward her master with red eyes.

"Yes sir!" Mimi replied.

"We are staying her with Zim and his sir unit until this mission is complete, understood?"

"YEAH!" Mimi replied and her eyes went back to green again. She and Gir were at least the only things in this house that were happy about this. While Zim and Tak gave each other dirty looks.

* * *

Kiya: Isn't that beautiful? 

Zim: No that's just annoyance

Dib: Yeah what's so good having a sister.

Kiya: 0,0 you know I really don't know. I should ask my brother.

Zim: 0.0

Dib: 0.0

Kiya: What?

Zim: You have a brother?

Kiya: Yes.

Dib: (gave an uneasy look)

Kiya: Ok... please read and review my moose, I mean, story. >)

Dib: Ahhh! The moose! The moose!


	4. The Horrible Day at School

Kiya: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Zim: Doing what?

Kiya: This next chapter is going to make me hurl.

Zim: What are you going to do to us?

Kiya: Nothing that you don't hate.

Zim: You're lying!

Kiya: Anyways before I start to throw up here's the evil chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Horrible Day at School

The next day, the alarm clock went off at Dib's house which meant it was time for school. He did his routine things and started to walk to school with Gaz.

"I was up all night trying to find out what that shooting star was and-" Dib started to talk.

"I should care why?" Gaz asked not hoping for a reply from her annoying older brother.

"This could be serious Gaz!" Dib yelled. "What if that shooting star was really something that could cause the world's destruction?"

"I thought that Zim was the world's destruction?" Gaz asked in her unconcerned voice.

"Yea that and he could be controlling the meteors to-" Dib was cut off by the school bell. It was early so he didn't want to be late. "I'll catch up with you later Gaz." And as quickly as the kids appeared, he disappeared down the hallway to Ms. Bitters's classroom. If there was one thing he hated, either than Zim, it was the kids of the school who didn't believe him about Zim. Even before Zim came he was always taunted by his fellow classmates. 'One day they'll all see, either by defeating Zim or losing to hm, they'll all see.' Dib thought to himself before the classroom filled and Ms. Bitters entering the classroom. Zim however was there and had an unusual smile on his face. Something was up.

"Today, class, we're going to review how the universe is doomed and everything else," Ms. Bitter announced to the class, "But before we start on our horrible day here we have a new student joining us." as if on cue, the door opened to reveal...

"TAK!" Dib screamed as he almost fell off his chair.

"Thank you for the introduction Dib," Ms. Bitters snared at Dib, "Yes this is Tak and she is new to this school. Tak say what you have to say before you sit down, because after you're done I don't want to here from you for the rest of the day!" With that Ms. Bitters slivered back to her desk and left Tak alone. Tak was in her holograph disguise as she began to speak.

"My name is Tak and I'm Zim's sister so if you have a problem with me then eat your eraser!"

"WHAT!" Dib yelled again, "No you're not! You're the Weenier King's daughter!"

"Silence Dib or you're going to the office again!" Ms. Bitters shouted at Diband turned to Tak, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes," was all Tak said.

"Good now sit down and be quiet," she then pointed to the kid behind Dib. "You! You're going back to the underground classroom!" With that the kid, that was previously sitting behind Dib, vanished to the ground and Tak took her seat. "I want you there so you two "siblings" don't disturb the classroom!"

The day went on with Ms. Bitters talking over and over about the world and the universe being doomed until the dismissal bell went off. Every kid in the classroom left the class as did Tak and Zim. When they got outside Dib was there to greet them.

"What are you planning this time Zim?" Dib questioned the two aliens, "Last time I checked the two of you weren't siblings and were not working together."

"You see Dib," Tak spoke, "Zim and I are unfortunately siblings and are plan is not to be discussed with you."

"How did you-" Dib started.

"We were informed by our Tallest, Dib-stank!" Zim yelled. Dib ignored Zim and went back to Tak.

"Why aren't you going to tell me your plans?" Dib asked.

"Because if you ever found out it would be too late to stop us," Tak informed, "Second, you stopped too many of our plans to deserve to know."

"So what you're saying is that you're scared to tell me?" Dib asked looking for a challenge.

"We're not scared!" Zim yelled at the human, "Let's just say that you're time of freedom is up, Dib-stick!"

"The Masses!" Dib whispered in fear, "It's them isn't, Zim? There coming and-"

"There's nothing you can do about it Dib," Tak informed, "Just make you last days for freedom worth it." Before Dib could say anything, Tak and Zim left and went back to their home. Now after leaving Dib, and was an earshot away from him, Tak and Zim start to yell at each other.

"Why did you tell him about the plan?" Tak yelled.

"If I didn't then he would have followed us and would nave started to spy on my base," Zim replied.

"He would have spied if you did tell him Zim!" Tak yelled again.

"Either ways, Dib is aware of his demise and would beg for his life to stop us," Zim said cooly to Tak as they made their way to the green house that was Zim's base. As they entered the house they were greeted by Gir and Mimi. They were watching TV when they saw there masters enter.

"I wonder how Dad's doing?" Zim pondered.

"Well the sooner he get's here, the better!" Tak yelled waiting for the day that their Tallest would come and her and Zim would go back to being enemies. But as it seems the more they fight, the stronger the sibling bond gets.

* * *

Kiya: Finally this horrible chapter is complete

Dib: That's what was going to make you sick? School?

Kiya: YES! Talking about it during the summer could make anyone's stomach turn

Dib: 0.o Ok...

Kiya: Anyways please read and review! >)


	5. A Day in Gene's Boots

Kiya: Sorry it took so long to get back here >)

Zim: Where have you been? You didn't feed Gir at all!

Gir: So hungry...

Kiya: I'm soooo sorry! I'll make it up to you... With a new chapter!

Zim and Dib: Nooooo!

* * *

Chapter Five: A Day in Gene's Boots

In the Masses, everyone was working on deck, especially Gene. Ever since he became the new Tallest everyone was trying to get back in place and were pleased that their new leader was working with them with the problems.

"Is the engine room back in place?" Gene asked one of the operators on deck.

"Yes sir," the operator responded, "All engines were replaced with better ones as you requested."

"And what of the back-up power supply?" Gene asked again, making sure everything was in top shape.

"What back-up power supply?" the operator asked in confusion.

"The one that we use for back up incase the engines malfunctions and we're stranded?" Gene asked impatiently as he ran to where the back-up power supply is suppose to be. When he got there, his jaw dropped. In the power room there was nothing but snacks. When the operator got to where Gene stopped, he saw what Gene seen.

"That's the snack supply where we keep all the snacks for the Tallest," the operator informed. When he looked to see Gene's face, it wasn't a pleasant sight to see.

"I want all this snack removed and replaced with the back-up power!" Gene yelled in anger seeing that the Masses wasn't prepared at all incase of an attack.

"What about all the snacks?" the operator asked.

"Put it all in the food supply like where the rest of the foods are for everyone," Gene answered. When he saw the look of the operator's face, he was shocked. "What's wrong?" The operator looked like he was going to cry.

"We have no food supply and you're willing to give us some of the royal snacks to feed on?" the operator asked in a sympathy voice.

"Yes...I want everyone in tip top shape when we're about to go invade the Earth," Gene answered in a concerned voice.

"I will follow you all the way Tallest Gene!" the operator yelled with joy as he went to remove the snacks away from the back-up power room to replace it with back-up power. Gene looked confused as to why the guy was happy about getting food. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He went to where the ex-tallest were suppose to be and sure enough there they were, sitting back and watching the other Irkens work.

"What are you doing!" Gene yelled at the ex-tallest who were lazing around eating snacks.

"We're working!" Purple yelled as he started to drink his soda.

"Working is when you do something," Gene argued as he commanded the others to cease from continuing work.

"And we are," Red insured, "We're eating and watching at the same time, what more work can you ask for?"

"Working is not the same a slacking off!" Gene yelled with fury in his voice. He then grabbed the two ex-tallest and dragged them to the storage room. "I want you two to take an inventory on the supplies we have and when I come back I don't want to see other people in here either than you two!" And with rage he left the storage room. How his ex-tallest could've be so lazy, with critical work to be accomplished, was beyond Gene's knowledge.

"How the heck did he get to be the new tallest?" Purple started to whine, as Gene left their view.

"This rule is the most idiotic rule ever!" Red yelled as he started the inventory, " 'The next Tallest is taller than the current Tallest', who the hell came up with that one?"

"You did, I think," Purple informed. Red turned a shade of dark green before continuing.

"Well, after we overthrow him, I'll change that rule, permanently!" Red yelled as they continued.

"But how Red?" Purple asked innocently, "Nearly everyone here on the Masses love this guy more than us!"

"Well then we'll find someone who hates him and loves us!" Red informed, "After we're done."

"Yea, that guy can be a life threatener when he's serious," Purple replied as he shuddered at the thought of Gene's wrath. After their task was complete they went down to the mess hall, wait mess hall?

"When did we have a mess hall?" Red asked as he viewed the room filled with other Irkens lined up for food.

"Tallest Gene installed it here for us to eat, no thanks to you," one Irken soldier replied with a snare, as he passed the ex-tallest.

"Man this guy's like a saint to these idiots," Purple whispered. As Red and Purple went to investigate, hardly anyone hated Gene. Well, no one hated their new Tallest and when they were questioned, some even didn't know who Red and Purple.

"This is great!" Red yelled sarcastically, "Not only do that love him but most of these idiots don't even remember us!"

"This is terrible, Red!" Purple whined even more, "What will we do?"

"We have no choice Purple," Red informed after leaving the mess hall.

"No!" Purple screeched, "Anything but that!"

"It's our only choice in defeating Gene and reclaiming our post as the Tallest!" Red yelled at his counterpart, "Would you rather stay here and worship the guy that fathered Zim?"

"He's not that worst than I expected he would be," Purple answered sarcastically.

"Com' on!" Red yelled, as he grabbed Purple by the arm and dragged him to the escape pod. As the escape pod took off Red coordinated it to a ship far from the distance of the stars. Only one group of aliens could be capable of stopping Gene and giving them back their power to rule Irk. The Resisties!

* * *

Kiya: So what will happen to Gene and the other Irkens when they find out about this? Stay tuned and find out!

Zim: That's it! I need to know what my ex-tallest are planning!

Dib: As much as I hate to agree, we need to know!

Kiya: Do you two ever listen 'Stay tuned and find out' means wait until I write the next chapter! Not tell everyone and spoil the next chapter. >)

Gir: Will you tell me please?

Kiya: Ok but only you.

Zim and Dib: WHAT!

Kiya: (whispers to Gir) ok you got that.

Gir: Yep!

Zim: Gir tell your master what she had told you!

Gir: I forgot. >)

Zim and Dib: Noooooooo!


	6. Speacial

Kiya: Today's chapter will all be interlude! Now, ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the surprise guest!

Zim: Oh man I hope it's the Armada that finally came to destroy this planet once and for all!

Gir: I hope it's Mr. Piggy! >)

Dib: I hope it's the paranormal investigation squad that came to take Zim and Kiya away!

Kiya: Wait a minute. What's wrong with me?

Dib: Well you torture us, for one thing, and you like the sight of blood!

Kiya: Hmm...Blood >)

Dib: 0.o

Zim: 0.o yes, yes now bring in the Armada so that they can destroy the Dib once and for all!

Kiya: I hate to break it to ya, but it ain't the Armada.

Zim: WHAT!

Dib: I was right it was the squad of investigators.

Kiya: It was until you made that statement about me so I told them you were crazy.

Dib: Nooo!

Kiya: Will you let me say what I have to say?

Zim and Dib: o.o

Kiya: Good the surprise guest is...Invader Johnny and Mr. Piggy!

Dib: WHAT!

Zim: YEA my old friend!

Gir: YEAH PIGGY (Gir runs up and hugs the pig very tight that it explodes) Noooo!

Invader Johnny: Thank you for having me Kiya!

Kiya: You're welcome, yes the surprise guest is an another author of Invader Zim.

Dib: Why did you invite another alien?

Invader Johnny: Well when I heard that my old buddy, Zim, was here, I couldn't resist. Besides with the special event that'll happen today...

Zim: What special event?

Kiya: Oh you'll see... Anyways Johnny anything you want to say before we begin?

Dib: Begin what?

Invader Johnny: I would like to say that Invader Zim rocks and that I'm really glad to be here!

Kiya: Ok, without further ado, let the games begin!

Zim: What games?

Kiya: The game is a simple Earth game called survival...

Dib: WHAT!

Kiya: All invaders on one team humans on the other. (Zim, Johnny, and Kiya goes to one side of the field)

Dib: WAIT! You're a human!

Kiya: Yes but I said invaders, not aliens. >)

Dib: 0.0

Kiya: If I were you I'd start running right...about...NOW! (All invaders start shooting at Dib)

Dib: Ahhh! (Runs like heck)

Kiya: Let the hunt begin! CHARGE!( Zim and Johnny make their war cry and start running after Dib)

Zim: Come out and face us human!

Invader Johnny: Kiya! Dib won't face himself!

Kiya: Don't worry if we don' get him the moose will. >)

Gir: YEAH MOOSE! (Gir was sitting on a hill watching the event)

Dib: NOOO! NOT THE MOOSE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Kiya: Yep, sounds like the moose did its work. (Dib runs like the wind out of the woods and into the invaders) This worked perfectly. >)

Invader Johnny: Well this was fun but I have to get back to my stories.

Zim and Kiya: No! Don't go!

Invader Johnny: I wish I could stay longer and torture Dib but you have to get back to your story as well.

Kiya: I guess. Well it was nice see ya. Hope you come back with the moose.

Invader Johnny: Will do! Well, Invader Johnny, signing off! (With that he disappeared into his world of stories)

Zim: Why must it end like this!

Kiya: Don't worry, at least we can torture Dib together.

Dib: Noooo!

Kiya: Well this was fun but we'll torture Dib next time! Good-bye!

Dib: 'whisper' Help me!


End file.
